The Monster Within
by Delray
Summary: Arielle has been told she's a demigod, but with no god to claim her and no explanation to crazy things happening, everything seems like lie. Arielle gets swept in a quest to try and stop a threat to the world, herself, but she has way more in store for her than she thinks. And Arielle can no longer hide the monster within her. Half god half demon. Is she even human?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

**I really hope you enjoy this! I promise at least one to two chapters a week, so I won't leave you hanging, please follow, favorite, read, and review!**

**Get on with it!**

**-:-**

* * *

Chapter One

There's nothing good about being a demigod. Nothing. I mean Latin and Greek phases pop into your head when you see sentences, which could be useful for Latin class, but not really more more. That sliver of good is trampled by the fact that your life is always in danger and you have to avoid Monster Donut stores. Trust me, there is no good in there. None. So before you say 'I'm a pitiful little human who is normal and isn't badass like those demigods!' Think about how we feel.

Though I must say, I am mega badass.

-:-

It was the first and last day of forever. But I still woke to up my cat sleeping on my face and giving me a mouthful of fluffy cat hair to wake up to. I jerked upwards, tossing my cat to the end of my bed. The fat thing just lay back down in a tight ball and went back to sleep. I glanced at my clock.

"Arghhhh!"

-:-

"Late again, I see, Miss Peterson. That is the third time this week, and it's only Wednesday," the teacher leaned down by my ear, "Please see me after class."

I moaned and tried to pay attention as Mr. Gray drew figures on the board. So many number. I couldn't solve the problem if I tried. Lately numbers and letters have blurred and seemed to switch places. Class seemed longer that even and I acted twitchy and cooped up if I had to sit for too long. I opened my History textbook and squinted at the printed words. The letters looked crowded and mixed around. I closed the book and lay my head down.

-:-

It was years before the bell finally rang and I gathered my stuff to go. Mr. Gray tapped his fingers together as I came over to talk to him.

"Kylie, I know that you have been having trouble with the disappearance of your mom and you living alone and everything, but please make more of an effort to get to school on time. Your grades are slipping and you haven't been turning anything in or doing any work. This isn't what your parents would want, Kylie-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off, "What do you know about my parents? You have no right to be saying things like that for them you old bag of bones! I don't need your pity or help! Leave me alone!"

I stormed out, slamming the door behind me in a fit of fury. I heard Mr. Gray call after me but I didn't even bother going to my next class. I run out of the school and into the streets. I didn't need help.

-:-

Bam! Bam! Bam!

I kicked the beat up soccer ball at the wall again. Bam! The brick wall behind my apartment was a perfect place to play soccer alone. I'd played soccer my entire life, but after my dad's death and my mom vanishing, I took comfort to the feeling of the solid ball against my foot. I would've snapped by now without my daily shoot out with the wall. I took out my anger with every shot. Bam! The ball bounced towards my chest and I caught it.

"Where are you, mom?" I whispered hugging the ball to my chest, tears pricking at my eyes, "Where are you, dad?"

I cried out in frustration. "Where are you?!" I dropped the ball and slammed my foot against it. It smashed into the wall and bounced back and dropped, like a deflated balloon. The ball deflated, the skin coming apart at the seams. I looked back up to see cracks spreading like webs through the wall. I ran again. Tears pouring down my cheeks.

-:-

I let myself get lost. The winding streets blended together and I found myself recognizing nothing in a matter of minutes. I walked past stores in the shopping town of Delray and bought a pretzel from a cute cafe on the corner. I walked further away. In under an hour I had ruined the small sliver of happiness that was left of my life: I felt tears filled my eyes and looked up, willing them to go away.

"Are you alright little girl?" A tall white man in a suit asked me.

I felt a flash of annoyance, I was fourteen and not that little, "I'm fine."

"Are you lost?" He asked with a high voice, trying to treat me like a small child or something.

"To be honest, yes," I admitted. "Can you tell me how to get from here to King Street?"

He smiled, and I was filled with a warm feeling. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. "I happen to be headed that way, can I show you the way?"

I nodded, "Please do."

-:-

I walked by the man for several minutes, and I was getting tired, but I didn't want to admit it, or he would treat me more like a child. We walked in silence which was find to me. But I felt more and more nervous as we turned into an alley, but the man assured me it was a shortcut, and kept walking. The alley was about five or six feet wide, with brick graffitied walls on both sides.

Suddenly the man came to a stop, "Here we are," he said turning to face me. I gasped, and fell back in the dirt. The mans face was a yellow-green color, with scales tacked all over it and his eyes were purple pupils with thin black slits. He let his snake tongue roll out of his mouth, "My master knew you were the one, he'll be pleased when I eliminate you!"

His brown briefcase transformed into a metal club. And he started walking towards me. I struggled to my feet and tried to run, but he grabbed my shirt and threw me against the wall. I cried out as my back hit the rough surface. He walked over to me and pulled me to my feet by my collar. Then dropped me again in front if him.

"Die demigod scum!" He cried swinging the club down towards me.

Suddenly, every sense seemed to multiply. I saw the snake man the club and wall. Every angle, every line. My mind suddenly became completely aware of the entire alley. I rolled and was up on feet in seconds. The club slammed into the ground, making a dent in the brown dirt.

"What is this?" He asked turning to me, picking up the club.

I ran at him and instinctively raised my leg and kicked him. My foot made contact in his stomach. He swung the club in an arc and I jumped over it, it missing me by a hair. I landed neatly and rushed at him again, and swung a high kick to his neck. He jerked to the side and exploded into green and yellow dust. I fell back the other way and sat my heart pounding, breathing heavily, suddenly exhausted. I would had stayed there all day, but then they came.

"A job well done!" A boy exclaimed, "Couldn't have done it better myself."

I turned and saw a two boys, maybe each 17 or 18. One was slightly tall and had black windswept hair. The other was short and had a huge bunch if curly brown hair and a smirky smile that pointed him out as a trouble maker right away. The shorter one walked over and pulled me to my feet.

"Ouch, looks like you hit that wall hard," he said gesturing to my bloody back, "We can get some stuff at camp!"

"Leo," the other boy said, "Care to explain to her what's going on?"

"Sure!" Leo said, "I'm Leo and that's Percy. We are demigods and you are too, so we are gonna take you to the place where people like us are safe."

Percy cut in, "Butch is waiting, let's hurry."

The starting jogging away but I froze in place, "What, do you just expect me to follow you random strangers? Who the hell is Butch anyway?"

"Please," Percy said, "I promise we'll explain, but you have to hurry. It's not safe anymore for you, and surely not for Leo and I." He took a step towards me, "Those monsters can smell you. Trust me, they will find you and try to kill you. You have to hurry!"

I shook my head unable to find words. "I-I can't... I don't t-trust you."

Percy grimaced, "We're too late." He took a pen out of his pocket. "Leo, take her and run, I'll clean up back here."

"Yes sir!" Leo said mockingly. He grabbed we wrist, "Here we go."

He took off running and I stumbled behind him. We came out of the alley. He took a sharp left and I nearly fell. Leo ran through the crowd dodging people and things. It took all my effort not to fall, but Leo kept pulling me forward. I looked back and saw fire lighting up the alley. But, Leo pushed on, and I stumbled behind him.

"What about Percy?" I cried.

"He'll be fine!" Leo said, "If anyone can take a monster it's that dude. Ah! Here we are."

We stopped in front of a short building. Leo opened the door and pushed his way in. I followed looking around. Only two light bulbs were running and one flickered, giving the room an eerie feel. Mostly things were covered in old paint splattered sheets or tarps. Leo didn't stop to admire the scenery, but went to the back and climbed the stairs. I ran after him, not wanting to be left alone.

"The chariot's on the roof." He said as we reached the top floor, shoving the door open.

I stepped out into the life and felt like I was in some wild fantasy. A chariot, that looked pure gold sat out the roof sparkling like a toddler who had gone glitter crazy. And even more unbelievable was the two beautiful winged horses. One as black as night with along wild mane. And the other was a snow white with short cropped golden silky hair.

"So this is her, huh?" An other boy climbed out of the chariot, "Where's Percy?"

"Chill out Butch," Leo grumbled, "We ran into some trouble on the way here, Percy is taking care of it."

Butch muttered something about camp and no time and climbed in the chariot, "Get in, I'll pick him up."

"Fine, fine," Leo said pulling himself in, "Remind me of why you are using this chariot."

Butch glared at me, "Get in!" Then he turned to Leo, "Will wont let anyone borrow the Apollo chariot, and well, the Ares kids won't either. But Piper lent me the Aphrodite's one, and they decorated it."

I grabbed the side of the gold chariot and pulled myself in. As soon as I had two feet inside the chariot Butch snapped the reins and the horses spread there wings and leapt of the side of the building. The chariot glided high into the air.

-:-

It took us almost two hours to find Percy. I, who got extreme motion sickness, was curled up in a ball in the back of chariot. He was waiting on the roof of a building, looking over the city leaning on his sword. Butch landed the chariot smoothly and he climbed on with a glance at me.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

"I have a name," I huffed.

"You never bothered to tell us," Butch cut in, snapping the reins and the chariot jerked forward again. I blanched.

"It's Kylie..." I said quietly, "But that doesn't seem right."

"We could call you by your middle name," Leo suggested, "How's that?"

"My middle name is Arielle, kind of like the mermaid, apparently that's what my dad wanted to name me, but he's dead."

"We'll I bet he isn't dead at all," Percy murmured, "He's a most likely a god."

"A god..." It didn't sound wrong.

"Yup, Arielle!" Leo replied, beaming, "And your a demigod."

"Part god part human." I said, "Right?" They nodded, "That's a load of crap."

"No," Butch said, "It isn't. Now hang on really tight, or you'll surely die."

Butch flicked the reins again and the word blackened. My stomach rolled over and I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them when the I felt the chariot land, rolling over rocks. The it stopped. I stood up and surveyed where we had landed.

A beautiful lake, with small waves rolling up the sand beach, dotted with colorful pebbles. A woods made a large loop around the whole camp and a very large pine tree was on the top of a hill and a glittering blanket hung off the branches. I spotted basketball and tennis courts, and an odd looking climbing wall. A big blue farmhouse was on the hill, below the pine tree. It looked like we had landed in the middle of an odd circle of cabins, some wooden and normal, others bright and neon. Kids walked around talking and laughing. Lots of people came up to meet us. Everyone was wearing an orange shirt with letters on it.

"This is Arielle! Our new fellow camper!" Percy yelled to them.

The kids cheered and as we climbed out of the chariot someone handed me a shirt. I felt a surprising rush of warmth from my head to my toes. I hugged the shirt to my chest and smiled with everyone else. It wasn't much, but I felt like I could belong here.

And that was everything to me.

-:-

* * *

**Heyo heyo heyo**

**Thanks so much for glancing this way! I live all my readers and fans (Don't have any) so please read and review and follow this story for more chapters! I'm totes siked for this book! Please review!**

**Love ya bunches**

**Delray**

**-:-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The warm feeling that had started in me faded, and I felt like something was very, very wrong. I didn't belong here, what was I thinking? A tiny voice in the back of my head seemed to say, these people are not your friends, you don't belong here. I held my hand up to temple and winced. I didn't even know these people, they can't hate me or anything.

"Welcome," a blonde with paint splattered clothes and a confident look in her eyes interrupted my thoughts, "I'm Carrie!"

"I trust you'll take care of Arielle, Carrie," Leo said, "Now that we got those metal pieces I'm gonna get to work on Festus," he smirked and patted my head, "Adios!"

Carrie took my hands eagerly and smiled, "Oh this is gonna be so super fun! C'mon I'll give you the tour! Chiron is in a meeting with Mr. D right and some other guy now, so we'll check in with them later! Yay! Off we go!"

She took off in the direction of the strange sort of arrangement of cabins, pulling me along by my hand. She had this totally excited look in her eyes and was really enthusiastic about what was going on. Then my cheerful tour guide started talking and I wish I wouldn't have let her, because she never shut up.

-:-

"So these are the cabins, once you are claimed you'll find out which one is yours, and live there, the black one is Hades, the white one with columns is Zeus, the gray one is..." She went on and on, giving me a thorough explanation of each cabin. I found out she was from the Apollo cabin, and an artist. She also felt the need to give me a detailed explanation of her and her boyfriend's fight. I was trying to find a way to cut in without being rude, when the guy from before, Percy, came to find me. "And then I said, 'James I had nothing to do with him'- Oh, hey Percy!"

"Hi Carrie," he sounded weary as if the thought of a conversation with Carrie dreaded him.

"Did you hear about Selina? Oh my gosh, she broke her toe on the climbing wall, it's horrible-"

"I wish I could stay and chat, but Arielle and I need to meet with Chiron, so let's catch up later, okay?" Percy took off quickly and I rushed to catch up, shooting an apologetic glance over my shoulder at her.

"Or not," I grumbled as soon as we were out of earshot, "Jeez does that girl even breathe?"

Percy snickered, "I know right? I mean she's so, so nice but she can't stop talking," his face became serious, "I'm going to show you to Chiron and Mr. D, and no matter what he says, don't get mad at Mr. D, alright?"

I nodded, taken aback by his sudden request, "Okay, I guess," I winced and came to a stop as my head ached again, "Ugh."

"Woah, you okay?" Percy said, stopping as well, "Did you get more hurt in that fight?"

"No," I said sighing, as the pain faded abruptly, "But ever since we landed here, I've had this terrible feeling that something is really wrong, like..." I hesitated.

"Like what?" He pressed.

"Like... Well like everyone is my enemy, like I should be fighting you or something... I-I don't know..." I stammered out.

"This is bad," Percy said, his face as dark as a storm, "Hurry!"

He grabbed my forearm and I stumbled as we ran towards the blue farmhouse that was tucked into hill. I studies it best I could, my eyes locking on a circular window. Something green flashed in it. I shuddered. Percy didn't stop at the front steps or the door he just plowed his way into the house and into a cozy living room, complete with a couch and a fireplace. An older man, maybe in his sixties sat in a wheelchair with a patched blanket draped over his legs.

"Percy, my boy, you look like you've seen a ghost!" The man said chuckling. Then he turned and his eyes locked on me. I shivered under his gaze. "Who are you?" He asked coldly.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and before I could speak Percy butted in, "This is Arielle."

The man studied me and without a glance at Percy said, "Leave us be, Percy, I want to have a talk with Arielle, here."

Percy looked like he was going to protest, then he shrugged and walk out the door muttering about party ponies or something. I wanted to call after him and ask him to stay, I was shaking under the man's gaze. The moment Percy left, he turned to me.

"How did you get here?"

I stuttered, "P-Percy and Leo brought me a-after I was attacked by a monster in D-delray."

"No," he growled, "How did you get through the barrier, demon?"

I blinked shocked, and that was soon replaced by anger, "What the hell do you mean, demon? I'm no demon! Is that supposed to be an insult," I stood up, "Who are you anyway?"

He waved off my words, "I'm Chiron, activities director here at Camp Half-Blood." He furrowed his brow, "It appears you don't know about your family blood."

"What blood?" I snapped, "Tell me already!"

He sighed, "I would of thought you would have been able to use your instincts to know that you are a monster by now, but it seems you were able to enter the camp with no trouble at all... You must be half god half monster."

"What?!" I shrieked, "Wha- No, that's not possible," I regained my composure and laughed, "Are you trying to imply I'm not human at all?"

"Yes."

I choked, speechless, "B-b-but, how is that even possible, it can't be possible!"

Chiron looked me in the eye, "I assure you, Miss Arielle, that it is very very possible." He leaned back, "I bet one of you parents "died" when you were really little."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"Then the other disappeared, claimed dead as well, left you on your own."

I shook my head bewildered, "No, no, no, how can you know that? How did you-" I buried my face in my hands.

"It's a pretty common story for demigods. Your "dead" parents are most likely alive, and they most likely are a god. However, for you one is a god or goddess, and the other a monster, a demon."

"It doesn't even matter, does it?" I moaned.

"No, you must stay here, at Camp Half-Blood." Then he smiled, "On the bright side, we have a capture the flag game tonight, and with the Romans joining us, it should be very interesting. I do hope you'll participate, Arielle."

"Capture the flag, huh?" I said. "Bring it on, this demon wants a fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**Heh**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**I won't hold you back!**

**Read!**

* * *

Chapter Three

My team was red. People from what everyone called the "Roman Camp" came over to visit for our game of capture the flag. They all wore purple shirts and Camp Half-Blood campers all had orange. According to Carrie and her friend Dylan, our campers went over to the Camp Jupiter for war games or deathball once a month. I would have thought that it would be Camp Half-Blood vs Camp Jupiter, but I guessed that the Romans had more people, so they randomly mixed the teams. My armor had red on it, Carrie and Dylan both had blue.

"Are you really allowed to use weapons?" I said hefting the spear someone had oven me along with my armor.

Dylan smirked, his dark eyes darkening, "How else are you supposed to fight someone?"

I moaned and looked away. He didn't get it. I surveyed the crowd. I spotting Percy talking to a blond girl with gray eyes and a chubby guy with a bow. Two other people joined them. A blond dude with frightening blue eyes and pretty girl with her brown hair in braids. The way they stood together, they were obviously close friends and had probably done so much together. I felt a pang of envy. I was never able to make friends.

Dylan quietly spoke to Carrie, "We should hide the flag at the old oak tree near the creek." He smirked again, "They won't even think to look there. It's simple yet genius!"

I didn't catch her reply.

Chiron's voice echoes through the campers, he stood on a platform with a serious looking girl with black eyes, "Listen closely! The rules are simple, steal the flag from where the other team has hidden it, and bring it back to your side without being caught by the other team. Flight in and real weapons are allowed! No maiming! No guns! And obviously no killing! Play fair! Let the game begin!"

The girls gaze swept the crowd, they sent shivers down my spine, she was a leader, I was sure. Her purple toga was decorated with metals, "Obey the rules, play fair, and one more thing, flying magic is banned, do I make myself clear?" Kids laughed uneasily, and looked away. Then she smiled and it suited her well, "Let's begin! Go, go, go!"

Cheers went up and one team raced one way into the woods and the other team the other way. I stumbled after the red team, in my oversized armor and followed the other kids past a small river and towards a pile of rocks.

"Where are we gonna hide our flag?" A familiar voice, Leo, "No offense Drama Queen but your last hiding spot sucked. Bad."

I saw the pretty girl from before, who was holding the flag smack Leo on the back of the head, "You did some pretty poor defending yourself, gearhead!" She turned to an other girl stand8!ving next to her, "What about you, Hazel?"

The other girl, Hazel, shrugged, "If I can get to the flag with Arion it should be easy, but I can't ride easily through trees going so fast."

Percy was there too, "How about me and Leo attack near the flag with a big group and draw their attention away, so Hazel can ride slowly around the back with a few to cover her and get away with no trouble, Piper and the rest can guard the flag, here and some should guard the border..." He trailed off, "But first we need to know where the flag is."

Everyone got quiet for a minute. I cleared my throat, "Um..."

"What, new girl?" a sour-faced boy with an ax grumbled. Purple shirt.

"I might of overheard someone say where they may hide the flag..." I said getting quieter under the stares of everyone.

Leo smacked me on the back, "Why didn't you say so? Tell us quick!"

I explained as quickly as possible about what Dylan had said earlier about the oak tree and the creek. Everyone was quiet, deep in thought as I finished. Then they all started talking at the same time.

Percy shouted over everyone, "It was a good thought but Annabeth would never let them do something as simple as that. Okay, new plan..." Percy launched into a new battle plan, with some help from Piper and Hazel. I was assigned border patrol, by the creek. Everyone raced to their positions, cheering and got ready. I stood alone by the small bubbling creek. I picked up pebbles and dropped them in, hearing them plop to the bottom.

I covered my face, "Why did I even talk?" It was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I moaned, praying I hadn't ruined my reputation already here at camp. I gazed across the border. I knew they had set me up over here because no one comes here. No one would come. Then something caught my eye. A flash of gold, bobbing between the trees. Someone in blue armor, racing to hide the flag. I ducked behind a tree, my heart pounded.

I concentrated and listened to the faint conversation, "You dope! You can't hide it here, the borders right there!" It was the guy from before, Dylan.

A girly replied, "Yeah, but there's no guard and there won't be! It's along the creek!" Carrie.

I held my breath and peeked around the bark of the tree, a silent prayer they wouldn't spot me. Carrie and Dylan were arranging the flag in the branches of the tree. The tree was low enough, we could get it! But I had to find Percy, Leo, Hazel, anyone. I knew they would see me if I left, and that isolated one option.

Fight.

-:-

* * *

**Omg, so I'm so sorry I haven't been updating to anyone who cares (Kate) but I was away they my Wifi was being a butt, it's okay now and I expect the next chapter will be posted later tonight, so follow this story and I'll get it up.**

**As always please review.**

**I treasure all my readers.**

**thanks so much guys!**

**-:-**

**Delray**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My heart was pounding in my ears. My breath came out faster and faster. I was under a lot of pressure. It couldn't have easier. I was fifteen paces from the golden flag. It's shimmering pattern waving in the light breeze, mocking me. I pinched my own arm, hard, and shook my head. Now was not the time to be nervous. I wouldn't be able to just run out and grab the flag and run back over. They would certainly fight me and my heavy spear would do me no good.

Carrie and Dylan talked quietly, sweeping the area with their eyes every once in a while. I shuddered and stood still when they looked towards me. I needed them to look the other way, I needed a distraction. I picked up a handful of rocks by my feet. What does the heroine always do in the movies? Throw a rock. Taking a deep breath, I winded my arm back and threw the rock as hard as I could.

Smack! I heard Dylan cry out. I choked with fear. I must have hit him smack on the back of his head. I swallowed a meek laugh and threw an other. This one sailed far to the left of us by a pine tree.

"Carrie!" Dylan called, "Someone's over here!"

I froze. My plan was totally not working. I poked my head around the tree and saw the heading not towards me, but the pine tree. Now was my chance. I crawled out from behind the tree and raced over to the flag. I pulled it out of the dirt and started running back to our side but stopped short. Dylan stood between me and the other side. I looked behind me and saw Carrie come up.

"Nice try, new girl," Dylan smirked, "But not quite. Give us our flag back and tell us where yours is."

I shook my head, frozen in fear. I willed my feet to move, run, jump, anything. Dylan started closing in on me. I glanced to the back of me at Carrie and saw her do it as well, a determined look in her eyes. I felt a rush of adrenaline. It was time to fight. I stuck the flag in the waistband of my shorts, and readied my spear.

Dylan laughed, "You want to fight, little girl?"

Suddenly, the same as it had been in the alley, with the snake man, as my senses focused at once. It seemed like when Dylan swung his ax down it was slow motion. I stepped to the step and slammed the dull end of my spear into his back. He slammed into the dirt with a groan. Carrie ran at me with her knifes, aiming for my arm. I easily ducked, then turned and roundhouse kicked her legs out from under her. She crumpled. Dylan was on his feet again.

"Not done yet!" He said, spitting out dirt, "That was lucky!"

I narrowed my eyes and ran at him with my spear, aiming for his thigh. He grabbed it and turned the tip to the side, forcing the spear sideways. I gritted my teeth and dropped the spear, jumping back from his ax. Then it was Dylan's turn. He rushed at me, with his ax high. He was laughing at me, weaponless. He swung the ax down in an arc and I managed to dodge, falling back in the dirt. He swung the ax again and I rolled, letting the ax bury in the dirt and winced as it skimmed my arm. I gasped at the sight of my own blood.

"It's over!" Dylan cackled, "Tell me your flag's hiding spot!"

"Not a chance!"

He swung the ax down and I watched as it swung down, towards my chest. I closed my eyes, but not pain came, only the sound of metal clinking. I opened my eyes and saw more people had come, red and blue. Percy was fighting off Dylan, and Leo sent punches with fists of fire at two guys attacking him. I climbed to my feet, shaking. I held the flag in my hands.

Percy looked over at me and flashed a thumbs up, "Run!"

Leo laughed so hard his hair burst into flames, "Hurry!"

I suddenly felt the impulse to grin, and I did as I raced over roots and plants in the woods. Blood dripped down my arm and even though it hurt, it made me feel so, so alive. I ran back towards the rocks, Percy and Leo on my heels. We came to the pile of rocks, where a giant fight had broken out, and Piper stood at the top of the rocks with the flag, fending off the other team. When we crossed into the clearing, cheers broke out, and the fighting halted.

"The fight has been won!" Chiron called, galloping into the clearing on a horse. No, he was the horse, a centaur, "Red wins!"

I couldn't sleep that night.

-:-

The other campers explained to me that when a demigod comes to camp. Normally. Then get claimed. A floating glowing symbol on their heads. Yay. I kept glancing up self consciously. I spent the night in the Hermes cabin, on a red sleeping bad on the floor, and people kept trying to steal the only things I had. I lost my toothbrush and toothpaste. Not like I cared.

Waking up wasn't hard, since at least four people laughing breathlessly around me, made my eyes snap open. They had drawn all over my face in marker. A nice girl named Shelby showed me where the bathrooms were. She kept called me "spud" and patting me on the head. Nothing could have been wrong.

Then the screaming began.

-:-


End file.
